Newcomers
by PaintingMornings
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Dawn meets an... interesting Eevee. Apparently, it can talk. It also likes pasta a lot, for some reason. And he also as a bunch of other talking Pokemon friends who calls themselves the Axis and Allies who also says they need help going back home... NO PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY! New fanfic, a crossover in two fandoms I haven't written in before! So yay! Oh, and that also means there will **_**probably **_**be some- or A LOT- of OOC- I haven't watched any of the Pokemon episodes in the Sinnoh region since, **_**forever, **_**and I've only been watching Hetalia for a week. **

**Yeah, only a WEEK. AND I'M ALREADY ADDICTED. Blame Sofia.**

** So, constructive criticism accepted! I guess...**

** And this is an idea I'm only playing with... so... yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soft sunlight brushed the grass and the light breeze ticked the leaves, three travelers and their Pokemon sighed happily.

"This is the life," Ash said blissfully, lying in the soft grass, eating some of the food Brock had prepared. His Pikachu sighed and closed his eyes in agreement.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Mhm..." she took a bite of her own food, then offered a piece to her Piplup, who took it and ate it ravenously in one bite.

They all laughed, including Brock, who was cleaning up their supplies in preparation for their their departure.

You know," Dawn said, "I could just lie here forever and watch the clouds move across the sky..."

Brock laughed. "Yeah, I could, too. But, we _do _have places to go."

Dawn grunted softly, getting up to her feet. "Yeah, you're right." She turned Ash, who was already running off towards the path.

"Hey, Ash, wait up!" both Dawn and Brock called, running after Ash.

He grinned at them. "Ha, you have catch up to me!" he yelled back picking up his pace.

"Hey!" Both Dawn and Brock gave chase, the three of them laughing happily.

* * *

In the forest, the three of them walked, investigating their surroundings while Dawn hummed softly, her Piplup humming along with her.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in a bush ahead of them, and they all turned.

"Woah, was that a wild Pokemon?" Ash said, and Brock shrugged.

"I don't know." Brock said, taking a step forwards to look into the bush, which apparently wasn't needed- the bush rustled again, louder this time, before a Pokemon popped out of it, landing delicately on it's paws before looking up at them, grinning madly.

Ash stared. There was an Eevee standing in front of them, but something was... different about this one, and he could tell Brock and Dawn were thinking the same thing.

Not only was it an Eevee in the Sinnoh region, where it wasn't sighted very often, it also had it's eyes closed, and it seemed very happy. It's fur was a lighter brown than most Eevees, and it had an interesting curl of- hair? fur?- on the left side of it's head.

But the most notable thing was that there was a strange air Ash felt from it- as if this Eevee had more to it than at first glance.

The Eevee studied them with it's head tilted to the side, a large grin on it's face, and Ash, Dawn, and Brock thought they had summed up everything odd about it until it opened it's mouth.

"Ah~!" the Eevee said loudly, causing everybody to jump. "Hello there~, I am Italy, ve~! Do you have any pasta, ve~? I love pasta~!" he added cheerfully.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Did... did that Eevee just talk?" she asked, disbelief clouding her voice, and Piplup, determined to protect his trainer, dropped to the ground and took a stance before the Eevee- who was apparently called Italy- and cried, "Piplup!" before launching a fairly weak Bubble Beam at Italy, who shrieked and jumped back.

"AHHH!" he screamed, waving a white flag furiously with his paw. "WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING THOSE WEIRD BUBBLE THINGS AT ME I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'D TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW, WHICH IS PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING I KNOW! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!"

He took a large breath, then started to shriek at the top of his lungs. "HELP ME, GERMANY! GERMANY, HEEEELP! GERMANY!"

As he continued on his screeching rant, Dawn couldn't help but feel sorry. "Aw, poor little guy must feel all lonely," she said as Brock went down onto one knee, bringing himself closer to eye level with Italy, who was still wailing for 'Germany'- whoever that was.

"Hey, little guy," he said softly, reaching out his hand.

At first, Italy screeched for 'Germany' again with that unnaturally high voice of his, but he stopped when he saw that Brock wasn't going to hurt him. He quieted as Brock slowly stroked him with one hand, eventually picking him up in his arms.

Italy sighed blissfully. "Ve, ve~! Ah, that feels very nice~!"

Dawn smiled sweetly. "Aw, isn't he cute?" In her arms, Piplup let out an indignant "Piplup!", reminding his trainer he was still there. Dawn laughed. "Yeah, and you, too, Piplup." Piplup smiled smugly in satisfaction.

Ash frowned. "But how does he talk? The only Pokemon I know that talks it Team Rocket's Meowth," he said, Pikachu on his shoulder agreeing with a terse "Pika."

Brock shrugged. "Maybe he taught himself, like how Meowth did," he suggested.

Ash shook his head. "I doubt that- he looks pretty stupid, if you ask me!" he laughed, and Dawn let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look who's talking," she muttered, Piplup nodding in agreement, and Ash turned angrily on her. "Shut up!" he hissed.

While Dawn and Ash began a heated argument, Piplup and Pikachu watching warily, while Brock looked at Italy, who stared back cluelessly with a huge grin across his face.

Brock raised an eyebrow. Never before has he encountered a Pokemon like this one. Like Ash, he knew something was off about this Eevee, this "Italy", as he called himself, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly. Maybe if he talked to it a little...

"I'm gonna catch it." Ash suddenly said, cutting through Brock's train of thought, and Dawn turned to Ash in alarm.

"What?! Why?!"

He huffed. "You know why! Who would pass up a chance to catch possibly the only naturally-talking Eevee-"

"His name is _Italy_." Dawn corrected, stiff.

"Okay, okay_, Italy._ Hey, and even if he's weak, I could train him! I know you guys felt it. He's pretty powerful, even for only a little Eevee." he took out a Pokeball. "Now if he can only stay still for just a second..."

Surprisingly, Italy knew what a Pokeball was and what it did, and he didn't seem to happy about it. He launched himself from Brock's arms and landed on the ground, shaking like a leaf and waving his white flag again.

"NO! DON'T THROW THAT THING AT ME! GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP, GERMANY, HELP!" he shrieked again, but it was too late.

"Go, Pokeball!" Ash yelled, throwing the Pokeball at Italy, who was paralyzed and rigid in horror. They all knew (including Italy himself) Italy didn't have enough time to jump to safety.

Italy hid his head under his paws in fear, and Ash was sure that the Eevee was going to be caught. _Yes, yes...!_

Suddenly, a Shadow Ball shot out from the forest, hitting the Pokeball and sending it flying away from Italy, who peeked from under his paws, wonder why he hadn't been caught yet and what all of the commotion was about.

They all whipped around towards the source of the Shadow Ball, and their eyes widened in surprise to see an Umbreon standing there, panting hard. Ash widened his eyes when he saw seven other Pokemon behind it, including a Roserade, a Braviary, an Absol, and a Mienshao.

There was tension between the two groups, most notably from the Umbreon and Ash, until Italy jumped towards the Pokemon.

"GERMANY!" he yelled in relief, running towards the Umbreon, who widened it's eyes.

"What ze-" the Umbreon began before Italy tackled him, sobbing.

"GERMANY! GERMANY! THE SCARY PEOPLE WERE ATTACKING ME AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND IT WAS SO SCARY AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO EVEN WHEN I WAS WAVING MY WHITE FLAG THEY STILL ATTACKED ME!"

All Ash, Dawn, Brock, Piplup, and Pikachu could do was hang their jaws in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So wadda you guys think? I thought it was meh. And I need help finding Pokemon for the rest of the Axis and Allies... so far I have Italy, Germany, France, America, Japan, and China (In the order they appear).**

**ITALY IS KINDA HARD TO WRITE. T.T**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG I GOT SEVEN REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER?!**

** I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM**

** Thank you so much X3 Normally I get nothing, only like, one review a chapter. BUT SEVEN?! *squeal***

** Okay then. I'm not sure about this chapter- lots of dialogue, lots of characterization. So... yeah.**

* * *

The Umbreon- who, apparently, was Germany- widened his eyes in surprise. "Italy?! You spoke in front of them?!"

The Braviary with a weird curled feather sticking out of his head laughed loudly and said, "Ha! Yo, dude, I _told _you Italy couldn't keep his mouth shut!" then proceeding to laugh again, causing the three travelers to jump again. Another _talking Pokemon? Can they _all _talk? _

A Persian next to him huffed. "Oh, shut up America. It's not as if _you _could've done any better." The Persian sounded gentlemanly, with a clipped accent.

The Braviary- whose name was America, according to the Persian- turned angrily to the Persian. "Shut up dude! At least _my_ cooking doesn't taste like petrified couch stuffing!"

Brock raised an eyebrow. _They can cook?_

A growl began to form in the throat of the Persian as he crouched slightly, ready to attack America, before the Roserade interrupted him.

"Seriously you two. We have more pressing matters than kitty England's terrible cooking," the Roserade scoffed, causing the Persian named England to swipe at him, the Roserade jumping swiftly out of the way.

"Shut up you frog!" England hissed. "You don't know anything about my cooking! At least_ I _don't look like a bouquet of flowers!"

America interjected with his own opinion. "Actually, dude, I think France looks more like one of those 'Three Musketeers' but, like, flower-themed or something."

The Roserade, France, laughed. "Onhonhonhon~, but I still look magnificent, no? No matter what form I'm in, I'm always _gorgeous_. Unlike the two of you." he added, motioning toward England and America.

England looked like he wanted to choke France, and the Mienshao with red markings spoke up. "Will you guys stop fighting, aru?! You guys are so immature, aru!"

Both England and France, who were already fighting and kicking up a lot dust while trying to strangle each other, yelled "Stay out of this, China!"

Japan, who was watching Italy sob over an awkward Germany, an obnoxious America laughing, and an angry China scream at a brawling and messy England and France, sighed wearily, as if this happened all the time.

A Dragonite (who was wearing a large pink scarf for some apparent reason) laughed ominously, a purple aura forming around him as he looked at the Absol. "Kolkolkolkol... Japan, you will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

Brock watched, surprised and interested, as the various different Pokemon interacted (or fought, depending on how you want to look at it) with one another, his curiosity quipped at the sight of completely different Pokemon from various Regions acting in ways he's never seen done by Pokemon.

_ But what do you expect from talking Pokemon? _he mentally added. _Of course Pokemon that could talk would act differently. Take Meowth, for example, _he thought, the clever yet cowardly Pokemon coming to mind.

On the other hand Ash and Dawn were taking it differently. Their mouths (as well as their Pokemon's) were hanging wide open, attracting any bug-type Pokemon that may have buzzed into their area.

Dawn broke the silence between the three of them that had formed when the Umbreon first spoke. "So... they _all _could talk?"

Ash managed to snap his jaw closed after his initial shock. "I... I guess so..."

They turned their attention to the group of Pokemon, and noticed that the Umbreon was clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes in frustration at the chaos before him, obviously trying to keep himself together.

Not too soon the bickering and the fighting became too much for the Umbreon, so, throwing his head upwards, he screamed, "EVERYVONE SHUT UP!"

All fighting came to a halt as the rest of the Pokemon, even France and England, stopped and stared at the Umbreon, who was still panting loudly at his outburst.

"Germany!?" France and England said simultaneously, still frozen in their fighting positions, as Germany whipped around to face the rest of his group.

"Ve have more important things to do zan sit around here and argue about how ve look and England's bad cooking." England objected with a "Hey! That's not true!" but was ignored as Germany kept going. "As ve all know, zese three people here are possibly ze only ones that could help us with our... predicament."

Ash widened his eyes. "You mean us?" he asked in disbelief.

England huffed, looking at Ash squarely in the eyes. "You're bloody brilliant." he grumbled sarcastically, and Ash raised a fist, saying "Hey!" This didn't seem to faze the Persian, who instead just smirked.

Germany shot a glance to England before turning to the three travelers. "Yes. Vat you heard is true. Ve need your help."

Brock spoke up. "With what?"

The group shared some uneasy looks (not including Italy, who was just smiling cluelessly into space), and Germany looked at the three travelers awkwardly. It was obvious they were hiding something.

"Vell, um-" Germany began before Brock shook his head, cutting him off.

"No, it's okay. Would it be better if you all just introduced yourselves first?" Brock suggested, and there was some relief in Germany's eyes as he nodded curtly.

"Yes, perhaps it vould." he turned around and swept his paw towards the Pokemon that were assembled. "Vell... ve are-"

"The Axis and Allies!" America pronounced, interrupting an annoyed Germany. He pointed a wing at himself, practically beaming. "I'm the HERO!"

"Yes, yes you are," Germany said, then sighed. "Zat's America, the self proclaimed leader of the Allies. Zough," he added, taking a sideway glance at the Braviary, "Ze majority of us vould like to differ."

"Hey!" America exclaimed, but Germany had already moved to the next Pokemon.

"Here is Japan." Germany nodded to the Absol, who gave a slight bow to the humans. "He is one of the Axis Powers."

"Herro there." Japan said politely. "I am Japan. Nice to meet you."

Germany tuned to Italy, who was sound asleep on the ground next to him, and patted him lightly on the head.

"Zis here, as you may already know, is Italy. Another member of the Axis." As if on cue, while still asleep, Italy threw a paw in the air and yelled "Pasta!"

Ash, Brock, and Dawn looked at him in surprise as he put his paw back down and resumed sleeping as if nothing ever happened. They turned back to Germany, who just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he does that all the time. Ve don't know vy, zough. And," he added, "I am Germany, ze zird member of the Axis Powers."

"Axis? Allies? What are those? You keep mentioning them." Ash said, and the Pokemon again shared the same worried looks they had before. It was obviously another touchy subject they didn't want to talk about, and Brock was starting to get slightly suspicious.

"Ve'll tell you about zat later." Germany muttered, absent-mindedly creating circles in the dirt with his right paw.

Next to him, America hit him hard on the back, causing Germany to grunt slightly. "Don't worry, German dude! I'll take over! After all, I am the HERO!"

Dawn giggled a little and elbowed Ash playfully. "He kinda sounds like you, Ash," she joked, and in return he elbowed her harder.

"Shut up, you git," England grumbled to America, then turned to the travelers and nodded curtly. "Hello there. I am England. The most _mature-_" he shot a glare at America, France, Russia, and China, directed mostly to America- "-of the Allied Powers."

The Roserade stepped forward, striking a pose, causing England to roll his eyes and mutter something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Bonjour, Madame... I am France," he crooned, throwing a rose that appeared out of nowhere to Dawn, who blushed slightly. "You are very beautiful, no?"

England glared at him. "Stop flirting with the poor girl, you cheesy monkey!"

France shrugged nonchalantly, obviously not very sorry. "Sorry, Angleterre, but how could I resist such a beautiful thing?"

It almost seemed as if the two were going to wrestle again, but, before they could, China pushed himself forwards.

"I am China, aru," the Mienshao said, introducing himself.

Russia smiled creepily, sending chills down everyone's back. "And I am Russia!" He turned to China. "China, you will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

China widened his eyes in fear and inched away from Russia. "Get away from me, aru!"

Russia just smiled again. "No matter. One day you will all become one with Mother Russia." China just shuddered in response.

Next to him, England seemed to be thinking and counting, despite his lack of fingers. "Me, America, France, Russia, China..." he turned to Germany. "Hey, Germany, aren't we missing someone? One of the Allies?"

The Umbreon shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you should recount?"

Before England could reply, however, a quiet voice from the back spoke up. "Uh, I think you guys forgot me."

A Togekiss they never noticed before shyly pushed his way forwards, blushing.

America laughed. "Hey, Canadia!"

"Who?" the other Pokemon asked, turning to America, and the Togekiss sighed.

"I'm Canada..."

"...Oh!" England exclaimed. "I remember you! Kinda," he added, and Canada smiled wearily.

"It's okay," he said in his whispery voice, then turned to Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

"Hi, I'm Canada. Nice to meet you, eh?"

Ash, Brock, and Dawn, as well as their Pokemon, smiled back. "Nice to meet you!"

However, in his mind, Brock's thoughts were whirling. _These... Pokemon. There's something more to _all _of them, not just the Eevee, Italy,_ he realized. _But I can't tell exactly what._

_Well, whatever it is, we're in for something big._

* * *

**A/N: THIS MUST HAVE BEEN THE HARDEST THING FOR ME TO WRITE, PEOPLE. HAPPY?! This... was... so... hard... to... keep... them... all... sorta... in... character... *collapse***

**And I can't speak French. I only know English and understand some Tagalog. WHICH IS SAD 'CAUSE TAGALOG WAS MY FIRST LANGUAGE! So please pardon my writing. But I'm planning on taking it in 10th grade...**

**And I can't write accents either T.T Please forgive me T.T**

**And I suck at cliffies**

**And China is hard to write, too**

**And sorry if this sucks**

**And I hate writing this (kinda)**

**And I kinda copied others ideas of what the other nation's Pokemon should be**

**And I'm so unoriginal**

**And Hetalia is awesome**

**And I really need to get writing now...**

**-PaintingMornings**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I... I failed... *collapses***

**I... failed the accents... especially Japan's...**

**But... this... needed to be uploaded...**

**Now, let me hide in the corner all depressed from this epicly failed chapter.**

**Maybe I'll come later and edit it... or something...**

* * *

Brock put a hand on his chin in thought. "Why didn't we notice you before?"

Canada shrugged, brushing it off, as if it were normal. "Eh, it happens all the time. The others never really seem to notice me or remember my name..."

"Really? Aw, you poor thing!" Dawn cooed, petting Canada on the head.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine, really," he said, blushing.

Germany looked at the three travelers, ignoring America's protests that the 'hero' was being ignored because of his 'hat'. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, we vould like to know a bit about you three."

"Okay!" Ash said enthusiastically. "I'm Ash Ketchum, best Pokemon master of them all!" he threw a fist into the air, his Pikachu exclaiming "Pika!" for emphasis. "I'm going to go to the Sinnoh League and-"

"Stop telling these poor Pokemon your life story, Ash," Dawn interrupted, her eyes narrowed in boredom, her hand still stroking Canada (which was the center of a lot of jealousy from a certain angry Piplup). "It's not that interesting, anyways."

Ash turned on her. "Then tell them _your _'interesting'-" here he made air quotes- "life story instead, Dawn!" he growled.

"Sure! I will!" Dawn stood up, then flashed a pose. "I'm Dawn, a Pokemon Coordinator! The best in Sinnoh, of course! I'm going to-"

"See?" Ash interjected. "Another 'interesting' life story." he smirked.

Dawn tensed. "Shut up!"

Before a fight could start, however, Brock spoke up. "Hey, guys," he began. Brock shielded his eyes while looking at the sky and frowned. "We'd better set up camp soon; night's coming pretty quickly."

Ash turned to the Pokemon- the Axis and Allies- and smiled. "Hey, you guys want to hang out with us for a little bit?"

All heads turned to the Umbreon, who just shrugged. "I guess so. It's not as if we have anyvhere else to go."

Ash grinned. "Awesome!"

* * *

As the sun dipped over the horizon, throwing ribbons of red, pink, and purple over the darkening sky, Brock was smiling and humming as he prepared the pasta for dinner, not noticing the Eevee that had (somehow) climbed onto his shoulder.

"Ooh!" Brock heard a voice gasp next to him, and turned in surprise to see Italy beaming over his chopping. "What are you making?"

"Hm? Oh, pasta." he said.

Italy's grin grew brighter as he heard his favorite word. "PASTA?! I love pasta, ve~! It's the best thing in the world!" Italy squealed happily, and Brock couldn't help but smile at his contagious glee.

"You like pasta, don't you? Hey, you can some when I'm done cooking, okay?"

"Ve~! Sure! But can I cook it instead?" Italy asked hopefully, and Brock abruptly stopped what he was doing. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.

"What?"

"I asked if I could cook it instead. Don't worry, Mr. Brock! Ve~! I'm a great cook! A lot better than England's scones, that's for sure! His cooking sucks." There it was again, cooking. Brock remembered it being mentioned when the Braviary and the Persian-_ America and England, _he remembered- were arguing.

It was odd, especially for them being Pokemon, but it was better not to question it and he could think about it later; he'd talk to Ash and Dawn about it.

"A-are you sure?" Brock ask hesitantly, though he could already guess the Eevee's answer.

"Of course!" And before Brock could protest, Italy had grabbed the knife from Brock's hand- sending extreme 'danger' alerts through Brock's mind- shoved him out of the way and had already began chopping up the veggies himself.

For a moment, Brock was worried for Italy's safety, thinking he didn't know how to work with a knife, but stopped when he saw Italy comfortably chopping all of the food expertly, as if it were something he had done for all of his life.

Brock decided to join the others and not think about it.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the three pair of eyes watching the helpless Eevee...

* * *

"Move out of the way!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"ACK! You're messing up my hair!"

"Guys?" James said, oblivious to his two teammates' bickering. "Did you see that Eevee just talk?"

Two heads whirled around to look at him, eyebrows raised in confusion and surprise.

"What?" both Jessie and Meowth said simultaneously.

Meowth blinked. "I thought were were watching the twerps because of the nine new Pokemon they found."

Jessie inhaled deeply. "And to get some of that delicious food that twerp Brock's cooking... mmm, that smells better than it usually does."

"That's because an Eevee is cooking it."

This caught Team Rocket's attention completely. "WHAT?!"

"That's impossible." Meowth insisted. "Pokemon can't cook! Even I can't, and I'm a _talking _Pokemon!"

James shrugged. "Take a look for yourself," he said, handing them the binoculars.

Jessie snatched it quickly from James' hands, Meowth struggling to get it from her, and peeked through the lenses.

To her surprise, she didn't see Brock cooking- instead, in his place, was a small Eevee, his eyes closed happily and a blissful smile stretched across his face. He had an interesting curl that made him looked pretty cute, but what really stuck out was what he was doing.

He was cooking.

The seemingly useless- if not pretty adorable- Eevee was expertly stirring a pot of what smelled like genuine, delectable, pasta. The smells of tomatoes, olive oil, basil, and garlic hung in the air, as well as the fresh aroma of boiling spaghetti- it was heaven on earth.

It smelled amazing.

It smelled absolutely beautiful.

And Team Rocket wanted it.

Team Rocket's eyes sparkled as they breathed in the beautiful aroma, drool rolling off their tongues. And, as always, Meowth had a (supposedly) brilliant idea.

"Hey! The Boss would really love it if we got him an Eevee that could cook!"

All three of their minds wandered into a fantasy dream-like world as the imagined the possibilities a cooking Eevee could do for their lives.

"The Boss would wake up every morning and he'd be hungry for a nice, delicious breakfast."

"'I would really like a nice plate of pancakes to start off this lovely morning,' the Boss would say. When he walks into the kitchen, he finds an Eevee there, cooking him the most splendid breakfast!"

"And when he eats the scrumptious breakfast, he'll say, 'Wow! What a delicious meal prepared by this Eevee Meowth, Jessie, and James gave me! I should reward them for giving me such a great gift!"

Both Jessie and James began to smile broadly as they thought of the gifts they'd be showered with.

Now out of their daydreaming, they carefully began to plot.

* * *

Germany sighed, sitting down on the grass next to his fellow countries, who were all assembled in a circle. Their group was a reasonable distance away from the humans' camp, avoiding anybody from eavesdropping on their conversation. They were all sharing anxious looks with one another, obviously very worried.

As Germany lay down, England flicked his tail and glanced at Germany. "Where's the Italian? I thought he was with you."

Germany shrugged. "He's cooking."

Japan widened his eyes ever so slightly. "Are you sure that's safe?"

Germany was about to answer before America scoffed, flapping a wing. "Nah. Don't worry, dude! I'm sure the Italian dude's perfectly safe."

Next to him, China crossed his arms.

"We wouldn't even be in this mess it it weren't for Japan and his stupid video games, aru," he muttered, and Japan tensed.

"It wasn't my faurt!" he protested, and China just huffed and turned away.

"You created this world, how can it not be your fault, aru?" he muttered.

"I-I don't know! It happened ar so quickly-"

"Excuse me?" all head turned to Canada, who was raising a wing sheepishly, and was genuinely surprised that he was noticed. Shrugging it off, he continued. "Um, I still don't understand how we got here in the first place..."

"You didn't see it?" France asked, and Canada shook his head.

"No, not really..."

France huffed. "Well, you can start with England. It's _his _stupid spells that got us into Japan's video games."

England turned on him, gritting his teeth. "Shut up! Even if it _was _my fault, which it _isn't, _America messed up everything!" he shot a glance at America, who put his wings in the air in protest.

"Hold on dude! Just because I started it doesn't mean you shouldn't blame me! After all, I'm the hero! Heros don't make mistakes!"

England growled. "Will you drop that stupid hero act?"

"It's not an act! I _am _a hero! Everybody knows that!"

Canada blinked. "Um, guys?" he whispered, but, as always, he was ignored.

Russia smiled as he watched the fighting, and next to him, China just sighed.

"We never go anywhere during these meetings, aru," he muttered, then turned to Japan, who was watching the whole thing with wary eyes.

"Japan," he said, causing the Absol to turn, "where, exactly, are we, aru? You said you didn't know at first, other than that we are in the 'Sinnoh' region, but those three people look pretty familiar, aru."

Japan nodded. "Yes. I wasn't sure if we were in the game or the anime, but those three are the main characters in the anime." he turned to America. "America, you recognize them too, right? You have _Diamond & Pearl _dubbed in your country, if I remember correctly."

America nodded vigorously. "Yup, I do! But that was, like, in 2010 or something like that. Isn't it Black and White now, right? And why is that some of our Pokemon species is from Unova?"

Japan shrugged. "I don't know."

England cocked a head. "But what are we supposed to do? We don't have any magic to get back home."

Germany nodded. "And Japan, earlier this morning you said that zese three could somehow help us, but you never explained how."

Japan sighed, lowering his head. "I don't know how, exactry, but Ash is the main character in all of the anime's seasons, and he's met a rot of the Legendary Pokemon."

"But what is this 'Legendary Pokemon'?" France asked.

"Werr," Japan began, "These 'Legendary Pokemon' are speciar rare Pokemon with speciar abirities that normal Pokemon do not have. For example, Articuno is a Pokemon with the power to create brizzards and is onry seen in certain mountains, guiding rost traverers."

Germany looked and Japan. "So.. zese Pokemon are like gods in this world?"

Japan nodded. "In a way, they are. But," he added, "it's also why this Region specificry is _very _important."

Germany cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Werr, the Sinnoh region has the onry Pokemon that could possibry herp us- Parkia, the Pokemon that contrors Space itserf."

A silence fell over the countries, letting that information sink in.

Russia spoke up. "So... this Palkia is the only one that could help us get back home, da?"

Japan nodded firmly. "Yes. And that is arlso why we must traver with these three. They may be our onry hope."

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter! Yay! Kinda... Maybe...**

**Okay, now _that's _over, I'd like to talk about something.**

**I have a new fanfic- New Horizons that'll be coming sooner or later (maybe even today! MAYBE! Or tomorrow. Or something like that), and it's another Hetalia fanfic- but not a crossover.**

** Basically the general plot or whatever is that England was attempting a teleportation spell, and it worked- or, at least, that's what they thought. They appear in an American suburb America doesn't actually recognize, for some reason nobody understands (something that is explained later).**

**Eventually, they realize it wasn't _just _a teleportation spell- it actually teleported them into the world of reality, and, unfortunately, an anime con is right around the corner- which would mean a _load _of fangirls and, possibly, even the government involved.**

**And, unfortunately, they're staying at the home of two rabid fangirls. How fitting.**

**Now, I _know _this plot's a bit cliche and overused, but this plot bunny's been bugging me for _weeks _and I needed to get it out of my system- though, I promise, it isn't as insane as the others on this sight. I'll try to make it a bit more different.**

**Oh, and something else- the human, 'reality' characters in that fanfic is the same as another story on my profile- Flipped, an Animaniacs fanfic. YOu don't need to read it before hand (heck, it's not even _finished_), but I'm just throwing it out there that they only share the same human characters in it. That's it. Maybe there's gonna be a reference to that one in a while (thought it's unlikely, and if there is, it won't be much of an impact on the story), but that's it.**

**So... maybe you can chaeck it out or something when it comes out! So... thanks! X3**

**-PaintingMornings**


End file.
